Hidoi Otoko
by fox999
Summary: When recently divorced Sasuke Uchiha is picked up in a bar by younger man Naruto Uzumaki he has no idea what he's in for. Based of the manga Hidoi Otoko, NaruSasu, In deadication To Sasuke's Brithday AU OOC


Diclaimer: I Own Nothing, Duh, Not Naruto Or Hidoi Otoko, I Simply Took The Plot and Dialouge From Hidoi Otoko, And Used NaruSasu For The Main Characters, And Attempted To Make It From Sasuke's POV, All Props Go To The Authors And Creators Of Naruto and Hidoi Otoko

Warning: Yaoi, Rated M, Smuttness, Perveted Me

A/N: This Is Based Off The Yaoi Manga 'Hidoi Otoko' It's A Really Good Manga That Had Me Screaming The Entire Time I Read It...Sooo, It's Probably Not That Good But I Tried My Best,

.:Hidoi Otoko:..:Cruel Guy:.

"Well, I'm off."

I glanced at the blonde in the bed who was texting into his cell phone boredly, as he raised his hand in goodbye, never taking his eyes off.

"Uh-huh...bye bye." I let out a quiet sigh and putting on my coat, heading to the door, throwing one last glance at him before closing the door behind me.

---

The first meeting with Uzumaki was after the bogged up divorce as a result of my marriage life with my wife going cold.

And I was in a stae of complete fatigue.

"Another scotch, please." I chugged the drink quickly, setting it down and folding my fingers together, setting them under my chin as I starred down at the shiny wood bar table, letting out a tired sigh.

Stupid Sakura...god Itachi was right, I should've run away fromt the marriage when I had the chance...I glanced up when a I felt someone looming over me, and glanced up to see a bright blonde haired man...hm...well maybe not man...he didn't look a day over 20....

"Hey mister, you alone?" I arrowed my eyes at him, his dark stormy blue eyes burning with lust...huh...

---

I braced myself against the tile wall of the shower stall, lowerung my head as the water ran down my body and down the drain, starring at the droplets of water racing down my legs.

What am I...doing...Espeacially with such a young guy...I opened the bedroom door and stare at the still naked blonde.

What the hell is he-

"Uchiha Sasuke," he glanced up playfully, "Wow~~ your a department chief." I stared at him before making to grab my i.d., his arm pulling back and out of my reach.

"Don't go through peoples stuff without asking!!"

"Hey now." He tossed himself back and fell against the pillows, "Ah...I know this company," He turned to me and grinned, mischief apparent in his gaze. "It's pretty famous...isn't it a problem if they find out the chief is sleeping with a guy?"

Is this for money?....I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I regretted the fact that I got involved with such a guy.

----

I typed diligently into my keyboard, my eyes focued on the computer screen as numbers and letters scrolled down as I typed.

I frowned when I heard my vibrate and took a look at the screen, ! , ....

"Hello?"

"_Uchiha-kun it's me!! Come over to my place tonight!_" My frown deepened and I sighed, Who the hell is ''me''...

"I'll be working overtime so I won't finish till' late..."

"_It doesn't matter if it's late, just come! You have too!! Habe to, have to!!!_" So noisy...

"(sigh)...Alright..."

Since then I've never been black-mailed for money, but I've been called out ever weekend...

---

"Haa...haa...nnn...no mor-..." I writhed in pure ecstacy under the storng, firm body, my eyes shut tight, fingers gripping the bedding painfully tight.

"Uchiha-kun, you really are lacking in stamina." I shot him an annoyed glare, breathing heavily.

"I'm, not young like you...haaa..." I replied, choking and letting out mewl as I felt his length hardening inside of me, blinking my eyes open when he licked my ear, nibbling the lobe teasingly.

"Were you really able to satisfy your wife like this?" He whipered, causing my face to redden more.

"SHUT UP!! It's none of your bus-AH!" I arched my back into the air, my mouth open in a silent scream as he rammed into me violently, hitting my prostate dead on.

"Probably not, No wonder you gys divorced, Uchiha-kun's body is made so that it' only satisfied when being embraced by a man." He rolled his hips in, gripping my hips painfully, thrusting in and out, my insides tightening around him.

"Ah! N-No! Wah!!" I pulled my hips away, feeling the grip on them tighten and pulling me back in time with his thrust.

"No...!! Ahh!! Ah, haaa."

"See, your body's aroused so easily." He whispered, grinding his hips, gripping my member tightly, running his fingers over the tip.

"Ahh!! No!!"

"Ha..haa, Uchiha-kun, so alluring...I like it." I glanced back at him and cried out, climaxing.

---

I adjusted my tie, and grabbed my coat, turning around when I heard Uzumaki yell.

"Here!"

I instinctivly caught the small object, "What?" I frowned, and looked up at him, a key?

"It's a key. The key to this place, I'll give it to you." He answered while towel drying his hair.

I frowned, "It's okay..." I replied, outstretching my hand to return the small piece of metal.

"Why? I'm saying that I'm giving it to you, just take it." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes up at me, his lips beginging to form into a pout.

"I said it's okay." I growled, it's not like we're lovers.

"I said--" We turned to the table where his phone lay, vibrating, he made a 'tsk' and answered. "Yeah, Kenji, What is it?" I frowned and starred at him, letting my outtretched hand that held the key fall to my side.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here, right here,...Is that really neccessary?...Yeah yeah, alright," He grumbled, rolling his eyes, "I love you, satisfied now?" He laughed, leaning back on his arm.

I felt my face go blank...love?

"...well I'm off then." I cleared my thoat, turning and opening the door, "Yeah, see ya'..."

I closed the door behind me, walking to the elevator, gripping my jacket to my chest tightly, keeping my eyes on the elevator.

...Uzumaki is the type of guy who would easily sleep with a guy...even a guy like me...it's only natural that he has other guys...besides, the reaon I keep sleeping with him is, because I don;t want this matter to spread...It's onlythat type of relationship...right?

"Brr..." I burried my hands into my jacket pockets, glancing down at my hand when I pulled something out that I'd touched.

"Oh...the key...I should return it..."

---

'I'm out today, I'll be late coming back, so wait for me in my room!' I frowned and starred at te text message...what a selfish guy.

I pulled out the key upon arriving at his door, pushing it into the keyhole...spoiled and selifhs little kid...

"...."

Huh? Voices?

"_Wasn't there a sound of the door opening just now?_"

"_Really_?"

"_Gonna shove it in his face? You're a cruel guy._"

"_Shut up, wasn't it your idea?_"

I frowned and opened the door, my eyes widening ever so slightly upon seeing the scene before me, I kept my face completely passive.

Uzumaki was embracing a brunette, they were both grinning and shirtless, I swallowed hard and mentally sighed, feeling my heart clench painfully.

"Sorry for coming in on my own, I didn't know you were here, I'm off." I tonelessly stated, turning around and closing the door, pulling the key out of my pocket and setting it on the counter, closing the front door behind me.

I pressed the elevator button roughly, placing my hands in my jacket pocket, lowering my eyes to the ground, feeling my face fall.

Spoiled and selfish little kid...He hurts people without hesitation...

I jumped back startedled after I'd borded the elevator, the doors had just begun to close but two tan hands had popped out and forced them apart.

"Hold it!"

"Uzumaki!?"

"Uchiha-kun! Why aren't you angry!! I was cheating on you with some other guy!!! Don't you feel anything!?"

I sallowed past the growing lump in my throat, "Not in particular...who you sleep with is all up to you..." I replied, starring at the ground.

"...." I looked up when there was no reply and felt shock run through me at the sight before me.

"Huh...? Uzumaki?"

"So cruel..." He whimpered out, tears streaming down his tan whiskered cheeks.

"Thats so cruel Uchiha-ku...I...like Uchiha-kun this much, and yet...."

"Huh?" I let out a startled yelp when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his taller frame tightly, resting his head against my neck/shoulder, the tears running don my neck.

"I'm not gonna break up with you...even if Uchiha-kun says no! I won't let you go!!" He cried, his grip tightening.

I was lost...what the hell is he?...god he really is such a kid...

"Not going to break up...We're not even together in the first place---" I frowned when I felt eyes on us and gulped hen I noticed the elevator doors had opened, a couple was starring at us bewildered.

"I rolled my eyes, and pressed his floor number, "Let's just return to your room for now!!" I quietly stated, turnign away from him, glancing don at our hands when he gripped the sleeve of my shirt like a child while rubbing his eyes.

Why do I have to be the one to get cried on...shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Heyyy! You're back!!"

I frowned, it was the brunette he'd been in bed with, barely taking notce to the bright red triangles on under his eyes.

"Did things go well with Uchiha-san? What the...Uzumaki, you're crying?" I frowned and let out an ulp when I was pulled into the apartment roughly.

"Shuddup!!! Kiba, you ideas are totally useless!! Just go home!!"

"Didn't work huh? Sorry, sorry." He grumbled, before Uzumaki slammed the door shut.

"It's okay to let him back? He's your lover...right?"

"A bastard like that isn't my lover, I only pretended to sleep with him to make Uchiha-kun jealous!!" I starred at him confused...me?

"What...?" I grunted when he tossed me onto the bed, my glasses going askew, before he climbed on top of me.

"Even if I'm cold to you on purpose you still fo about with that nonchalant face!! Don't you like me!!!?" I starred at him confused...as he lost his mind? what the hell is he saying?

"I lure you in and you don't refuse, so maybe you think of me at least a little...or so I thought!! Were you just after my body!?"

"WHAAT!? Bo...body?" I yelled, watching as he burried his face into my chest, gripping my shirt, "Uzumaki!! Hey..."

"Don't throw me away...please!" He begged, "I like you, Uchiha-kun...I like you..." He looke dme dead in the eye, they were clouding over with lust, he climbed up onto his knees and took off my glasses placing them on the bedside table.

"...Uzumaki."

"Uchiha-ku-..." I mewled against him, his tongue sweeping against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth instinctively.

"Ngh...Uzumaki..." I panted heavilt, rubbing my face into his shoulder as he trailed kissed down to my neck, sucking at my pulse point, nipping the area.

Next thing I knew I found myself lying on my back, legs spread and being held up by strong tan hands, contrasting with pale skin of my legs.

"Haa...ahh!...haa...!"

"Uchiha-kun...i-it's okay...even if it's just physical, I'll try really hard to satisfy you so..don't throw me away."

"Haa...ah! I-idiot...I don't like it...." I looked up into his eyes, feeling tears spill down my cheeks, "I don't like just physical..."

"Uchiha-kun..."

"Aahhh!!"

----

"WHAT!? Uchiha-kun, you thought we were sex friends!?" I groaned and dug my face into the pillow, I couldn't sit up yet.

"I mean...when we meet we only have sex..." I grumbled....

"You said you're busy with work on weekdays so I speacificaly took the trouble of trying not to bother you as much! But with that, it's only natural that I wanna ''do'' it as much as possible in the time that I can actually see you!" He screamed, shaking me exaggeratedly.

"Plus, I've been saying that," He paused. causing me to glance back at him, "I like uchiha-kun so many times now..."

I sighed, and pulled the blanket higher, "...When you say it in the middle of doing it...I...I thought maybe you were caught up in the moment..."

"Then I'll tell you now," I frowned and looked up at him when he pulled me up and took hold of my face, "I like you, I like you alot, I love you."

I felt myslef blush, and covered my face with my hand, "What about you Uchiha-kun?

"What...?...I..." This is a guy, and younger than me and-- self-centered and spoiled and--"

"Enough!! You don't have to answer! I figured out that Uchiha-kun tries to run away when I pull back, so," I frowned, his arms wrapping around my neck, while he pressed his forehead into mine.

"What...?"

"From now on, I'm gonna keep pushing, I'll cherish your body and soul." ...He's still a little selfish kid after all....

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-CHAAAANNN!!!! This was for Sasuke's brithday!!! I love you, you cute little emo seme/uke!!!....(ahem)...I hope you enjoyed reading this...I might continue this...probably not, maybe when I have time...which is never...

I couldn't get the link on here, so just go to 'mangafox . com' and type in Hidoi Otoko in the search thingy!!!


End file.
